Dafydd
Dafydd is a former senior Cupid who fell. According to Coop Halliwell, Dafydd was one of the very best. He had the highest success rate of couples in the history of Cupids going all the way back to the time of Eros, and had perfect score on the archery range. History Fatherhood Dafydd did not just train the cherubs that were placed in his care, he took time to raise them; among them was Coop and Kama. He oversaw their upbringing, taught them everything about the Cupid lifestyle. Helped them come to terms with the mortal lives that they had lost out on since they all died so young. Fatherhood came naturally to him and those under his care grew to love him, especially Coop, who looked up to him as a mentor and a friend. Exile In the early seventies, Dafydd was assigned a mortal charge named Marsha. She was an artist who was destined to fall in love with a banker. However, Dafydd fell in love with her and began stalking her. He also thought the banker wasn't good enough for her, so he used his powers over her to make her fall in love with him. When his superiors found out that Marsha and her banker had not gotten together, Dafydd failed to provide an adequate explanation as to why, so Coop was sent to investigate. Coop quickly figured out what happened and reported it. As punishment, Dafydd was stripped of his ring, but not of his powers and exiled. The cupid council had hoped that the love magic of a cupid would overpower his twisted emotions and set him back on the proper path in his exile. Unfortunately, that did not happen. They had also hoped that he would have learnt his lesson and repent for his actions. However, Dafydd never once wavered in his belief that he had done the right thing. Marsha was then hidden away from Dafydd for her own protection, partly because the unnatural love she felt for him could not be undone; once a cupid uses his powers to make a person fall in love, there is no way to undo it. Marsha was doomed to spend her life alone, loving the man who destroyed her life. Dafydd, however, believed he had every right to be with Marsha and blamed Coop for her life of solitude. Revenge In 2009, after stealing the Eros Ring from the vault in Cupid's Temple, Stheno and Euryale approached Dafydd and offered him the ring in exchange for distracting Phoebe from coming after them while they enact their plan to turn anyone who oppress others into stone. Knowing that it would hurt Coop, Dafydd agreed. Dafydd went on to use the ring to break up several married couples that Phoebe had helped put together. To aid his wife, Coop offered to investigate the breakups so that Phoebe and her sisters could concentrate on stopping Stheno and Euryale. Coop eventually figured out that Dafydd was behind the attacks and along with Cole Turner and Kama came up with a plan to stop him. First they lured Dafydd out of hiding, and then forced him to drink water from the river Styx from a crystal goblet, which was also in the temple's vault, to break the bond between him and the ring of Eros, so that they could retrieve it. Coop initially was not comfortable with forcing his former mentor and friend to drink disgusting river water. However, he reluctantly agreed after Dafydd made it clear that he did not believe that what he did to Marsha and Coop's loved ones was wrong. Powers and Abilities Dafydd was stripped of his Cupid Ring but was never stripped of his powers when he got caught. However, without his ring he had no way to channel his magic, which made him relatively harmless. Appearances Dafydd appeared in a total of 1 canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Cupids Category:Evil Category:Articles derived from novel content